hgg_life_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Police procedures
These are the police procedures for the HGG Altis Life server. They are listed in-game on the map (Default: ). UP-TO-DATE AS OF 10 April 2014 - v2.9 Text highlighted in red has been updated recently. Use of lethal force #Use of Lethal force is only permitted for the protection of your life, another officers life, or a civilians life, if and only non-lethal force would not be effective. #Discharging of a weapon when not under threat or not during training exercises is not allowed. Officers found doing so will be suspended from the Police Force. #Failure to follow proper weapons discipline and procedure will get you removed from the server and suspended from the Police Force. Chain of command The highest ranking officer on duty is in charge of the police force outside of admins currently online. The high ranking officer is expected to follow the rules and guidelines of his/her rank, and must report to the admin in case any action need be taken. Police chain of command #Constable (lowest) #Sergeant #SOTG Officer (highest) Raiding and camping UPDATED Raiding is defined as a police officer or group of police officers raiding an illegal area. #All civilians in a raid area may be restrained and searched. If nothing illegal is found, you must let them go. #If illegal items are found during a search, you may proceed to arrest them. #Lethal force is only authorized if the situation falls under 'Use of Lethal Force'. #After the area is secure, the officers must leave the area. #Backup may be called in if the situation turns bad. #Police may only raid a house if the player is ONLINE and wanted for a serious crime. *NEW* The highest ranking officer online must give authorization for the raid to take place. Use of force Police Tazer = Silenced P07 #Taser should be used to incapacitate non-complying civilians in order to restrain them. #Do not discharge your Taser unless you intend to incapacitate a civilian, randomly discharging your weapon will result in your suspension. #Only use your Taser in compliance with the laws and rules, do NOT enforce your will on others. #Lethal Force may be used if a civilian is a danger to yourself, or another civilian. #If the civilian is unarmed and poses no threat, you must not use lethal force. Illegal weapons with or without a permit Legal weapons for civilians to carry with a permit: *Rook *SDAR *PDW 2000 *Zubr .45 *4-five .45 If an officer intercepts a civilian wearing a suicide vest, lethal force is authorised if there is no other alternative. #Civilians are not allows to have a weapon out within town limits. #Civilians may have a gun out when they are not in the town. However they should submit to a license search only when confronted by an officer and should have the gun lowered (Press Ctrl Twice). #Civilians may be disarmed if they are caught with a gun out in town. Arresting and ticketing Arresting should be done to criminal who are considered a danger to themselves or others. #An officer may not arrest someone if you have given them a ticket and they paid it. #An officer must tell the suspect why they are being arrested before you arrest them. #If a civilian is wanted, you may arrest them. Do not kill them, unless the situation falls under the 'Use of Lethal Force' section. Ticketing a civilian is considered a warning for the civilian. If they break a law, but do not pose a threat to anyone, you may ticket a civilian. #Tickets must be a reasonable price. #Ticket prices should be based off of the crimes committed. #Refusal to pay a legit ticket is grounds for arrest. #Giving a civilian an illegitimate ticket, such as $100k for speeding, etc., is not allowed and will result in your supervising officer suspending you from the police force. Vehicles #Vehicles in a parking lot, or are reasonably parked elsewhere should be left alone. #Vehicles that look abandoned, broken, with no driver, can be impounded. #Boats should be parked reasonably on shore. #Any vehicle that hasn't moved in a significant amount of time may be impounded. #Impounding is an essential job for a police officer, it helps keep the server clean and less laggy. #Police speedboats may be used to assist in emergencies in town. However, they may not remain in the bay after the situation has ended. Use of Force applies, do not randomly shoot up buildings, confirm targets. Illegal vehicles Illegal vehicles are known to be owned by rebels, and in such cases use of force is authorised to try and disable the vehicle so officers may move in to make an arrest. Illegal vehicles for civilians to operate: *Ifrit *Ka-60 (Rebel Model) *Littlebird (Rebel Model) *Police Speedboat *Hunter (Police) *Police off-road *Rebel off-road Checkpoints Cops are encouraged to set up checkpoints in strategic areas to help combat illegal activity and promote safety on the road. #A checkpoint can not be set-up within 300m of an illegal area. #Checkpoints may only be set-up on roads, but it does not have to be a crossroad. #Checkpoints do NOT have to be marked on the map. #Checkpoint gates must be lowered raised so civilians can drive through easily if it's not being banned manned. #If civilians are caught trolling by raising/lowering the gates, they can be ticketed or arrested up to the officers discretion #Police must dismantle their checkpoints if they plan to go back on active duty and no officers are manning it Patrolling #A cop may patrol the island's roads and towns searching for abandoned vehicles and criminal activity. #Police must never use their emergency lights or sirens unless responding to an emergency. If an officer is found doing so, they will be dealt with by a supervising officer. #In the case of you having to use emergency lights/sirens and a civilian in front of you does not move out of your way, you may take note of their name and deal with them afterwards. #It is generally a good idea to have patrolling units spread-out throughout the entire map for quicker response times. #If an officer sees an abandoned/crashed vehicle in town without an owner for longer than 60 seconds, they have authority to impound it. Illegal areas UPDATED #Drug fields, processing areas, and drug sellers are all illegal areas, and may be raided by a single officer if deemed safe and appropriate. #ALL police bases are off limits to civilians, if an officer asks you to leave and you do not, you can be arrested up to the officers discretion. #Under no circumstances if an officer allowed to camp any illegal area. #If an officer, or group of officers see or have intel that someone is gathering / selling drugs, they may set up sting operations at processing areas, selling areas and even drug fields in order to apprehend the suspects. It is not considered camping if they have intel, or see civilians doing drugs. #Civilians must seek permission to use any services within a police station this includes the Helicopter pad and garage at the Kavala police base. #Loitering around a police base with no purpose will result in you in being kicked, if you continue to loiter you may receive a ban. This is considered both an illegal area and against the server rules. Loitering is considered by an admin and up to their discretion as to if you are loitering or not. #Civilians must seek permission to use any services within a police station this includes the Helicopter pad and garage at the Kavala police base. *NEW* #Loitering around a police base with no purpose will result in you in being kicked, if you continue to loiter you may receive a ban. This is considered both an illegal area and against the server rules. Loitering is considered by an admin and up to their discretion as to if you are loitering or not. *NEW* Aviation #No helicopter can land within city limits without authorization from the highest ranking officer online. (Exception being what is listed below.) #The helipad on the docks is a legal area for helicopters to land at. #The helipad can be closed off for a short amount of time during a police operation, but it cannot remain closed for a long period of time. #Helicopters cannot fly below 150m over the city without authorization. #Helicopters, Civilians and Cops, cannot hover over the city. Cops may only hover over the city if there is an active police operation in progress. #Helicopters must never land on roads. #Drivers/Pilots of armed vehicles are ALWAYS responsible for their gunners, if you don't want someone in your vehicle tell them to get out before you leave. Searching Rules for searching: #You must not randomly search any civilian (Unless any of the rules below apply. #Civilians driving an off-road or bigger may be searched for illegal items #You suspect the civilian has illegal items inside the vehicle, eg: Driving away from a drug processing area. #You MUST roleplay every scenario, you can't just pull a civilian in a truck over and demand to search their vehicle. Bank robbery UPDATED #If the bank if being robbed, all available officers must do their jobs and attempting to capture the robber. #Patrolling officers should immediately run to the bank to assist, petty crimes can be dropped during a bank robbery. #The police should evacuate the civilians from the building during a robbery. #Any civilian who actively makes an attempt to block the police from entering the building may be tazed and arrest, or killed if necessary. #Once the bank robbery if over and the area is secure, all cops should leave the area and resume patrols within 5 minutes. #If civilians are found on the Federal Bank island, lethal force is authorised due to the nature of the area. #Any vehicles that the police suspect as being used as get-away vehicles can be either destroyed, or impounded. #If bank robbery in progress, any helicopter seen around the bank can be disabled if an attempt to make the pilot land fails. #Police may block off roads in Kavala in the event of a bank robbery. *NEW* Counter-resistance #Any person who rebels or commits a rebellious act is considered a wanted criminal. #Anyone found wearing rebel clothing, or driving rebel vehicles are considered rebels and may be searched for illegal weapons. #Lethal force may be used against rebels if they pose an immediate threat to the officer, or other civilians. #RDMing rules apply for both cops and rebels in this situation. General police rules #Police are not allowed to give civilians weapons under any circumstances. #Police must role play each situation. #Officers are not allowed to use weapons higher than their current rank. #Do NOT RDM civilians, if an admin catches you doing this you will be blacklisted from Cop side. Category:Rules Category:Police